


A Jedi's Homecoming

by Amledo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finn/poe - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know, I mean kinda au, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Jedi/Storm/Pilot, Multi, Poe/Rey - Freeform, Polyamory, Schmoop, Star Wars AU, Stormpilot, and i don't know what's coming with the next movie, because i haven't read most of the books, finn/rey/poe - Freeform, jedistormpilot, may become a chapter fic, might end up longer, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: Rey is coming home after having been away training for a year, Finn and Poe wait for her return eagerly.  Rey brings someone back with her that no one expected to see, and Poe has a surprise that he hopes Finn and Rey don't see coming.  Currently a oneshot, but with the potential to become a chapter fic.





	

(A/N: Okay, so this is my first foray into Star Wars fanfiction that I actually intend to post, I wrote some really awful stuff as a kid, but I don't think that counts. Anyway, if you were looking for fluffy cute little story about found family and friends, then you are in the right place. Standard I don't own this stuff disclaimer, and on with the show.)

A Jedi's Homecoming

Finn fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, Poe's jacket as he still thought of it, the very first gift he had ever been given. It had almost been lost on Starkiller, but he had managed to patch it well enough and loved it dearly. It had been so long since his life changed it seemed, but it was only three years ago that he had chanced to free the Resistance pilot from the First Order. Sometimes he still woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest, consumed by fear that he had dreamed the whole thing. Each and every time this happened Poe had slung an arm around him and pressed their bodies close, holding onto him until he realized that he was warm, that there was someone beside him, and that he was home.

At first Poe had only slept next to Finn to make sure that he was fully healed and able to move easily on his own. Somewhere along the line he had just stayed, and for that Finn was thankful, he never wanted to be alone again, and well Poe was his first friend. It had seemed impossibly easy. They had gone from being friends, to best friends, to something resembling lovers in the years that they had been together. Every time the Resistance pilots left on a raiding mission, Finn felt his heart go with them, until that was; he had been given clearance to act as gunner for Poe in his newly modified X-wing.

But now he stood alongside Poe and General Leia and felt more nervous than he had since their last mission. He continued to play with the sleeves of the jacket until Poe's hand carefully wound itself around his own and threaded their fingers together. The action was enough to let all of the wound up tension out of his body and he breathed slowly.

"It'll be okay Finn," Poe said quietly, reassuringly calm as he spoke. Finn met his eyes for a moment and smiled a shaky smile before nodding.

"I know, it's just been so long, I've missed her," Finn admitted softly as he turned his eyes back to the sky, the barest speck of what might be the Falcon just visible in the distance. No making a run for the planet in hyperspace, just a slow leisurely sort of maneuver, like a trade ship.

"I know, I've missed her too. I hope she stays longer this time. We barely had a week to spend with her before she headed back off to training," Poe commented, his tone was soft and wistful. They watched together in silence as the Falcon came ever closer until it was positioned over an open space in the air field and wobbled its way to a landing. It wasn't hard to miss the pain in Leia's expression as she regarded the ship, her eyes shining with unshed tears. That was part of why Rey had gone, why she had trained so hard without end, she longed to have her revenge on the man that had killed her father figure. It was not the Jedi way, but then not much of the old code remained once Luke had built the order anew.

"Finn! Poe!" Rey's jubilant shout echoed slightly and gave them just enough time to brace themselves for the impact of her hug. She crashed into them, her arms stretched wide to encompass both of them in a crushing hug, somebody really needed to tell her to ease up on the workout sessions.

"We missed you too Rey," Finn said with a brilliant smile before she dragged him in for a kiss. He didn't fight her, instead giving in readily and sighing against her. It seemed she didn't bother to catch her breath before Poe was treated to the same fierce and desperate kiss. All of them were so distracted by one another that they barely registered Leia slapping her brother across the face before hugging him so tightly that he could do nothing but accept it. This was the first time that Luke had ever come back with Rey, and she had been training with him for three years now. It seemed that she had finally pestered him into coming along.

"You don't have to miss me anymore. I get to stay, I get to be here, Master Luke is staying. I…don't have to leave you ever again," she whispered and tears sparkled in her eyes before they crushed her between them in a hug once again. Having them to come home to had always cheered her up, and her coming home had always cheered them up, but now, now they didn't need to worry about when the next time they would see each other would be.

"That's good, I don't think we were actually planning on letting you go again anyway," Poe said softly into her hair, one hand pressing against her back and the other against Finn's. If what he had planned for them during the celebration that night went well then he would never have to let go of either of them for as long as they lived.

(A/N: I know it is a short little thing, but I am kicking around the idea of making it into a slightly larger multi-chapter story, but I don't know for sure yet, let me know what you thought and if you would like to see it turned into something longer.)


End file.
